Falcom/Hyper Dimension/Quotes
The following page contains Hyper Dimension Falcom's quotes for each game she appears in. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Dialogue *''"Sorry, but I can't go easy on you and make my point at the same time. Don't hold it against me if I take your head!"'' *''"Do I look that easygoing?"'' *''"I haven't survived numerous battles by luck."'' *''"Destroy all obstacles before us!"'' *''"How about a fishing mini-game next time?"'' *''"Lets not lose our cool."'' *''"If I lop your head off, it's nothing personal."'' *''"Oops, manners. I'm Falcom. As you can tell from my garb, I'm just a stock adventuress."'' Dungeon Battle *''"I haven't used my true power yet!"'' *''"You'll become a smear on my Dragon Slayer."'' Victory *''"This is the result of my honest efforts."'' Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Dialogue Dungeon *''"Jump!"'' (Jumping) *''"Ya!"'' (Jumping) Battle *''"No escape!"'' (Attacking) *''"I'll get'cha!"'' (Attacking) *''"Clean sweep!"'' (Attacking) *''"Not bad."'' (Damaged) *''"Is that all?"'' (Damaged) *''"No!"'' (Critical Damage) *''"I'm sorry. Maybe, this is my limit."'' (Dead) *''"I can't, fall, here."'' (Dead) *''"Thank you. You saved me."'' (Revived) *''"Alright. I'll get us out of this jam."'' (Revived) Victory Bonus Quotes *''"Hey everyone! Long time, no see. Remember me? I'm Falcom."'' (Introduction) *''"You suck. How can you be this worthless?"'' (Scold 1) *''"Yes, my skirt is short. Yes, you can make me jump. But no, you cannot look up my skirt when I jump. You sicko."'' (Scold 2) *''"What am I most proud of? I think my fishing mini-game skills are top notch. Don't believe me? How about a match then?"'' (Brag) *''"Whoa, It's already this late? We should get to bed. Huh? You... Want me to help you fall asleep? Uh... I don't really get what you mean."'' (Good Night) *''"Hey, good morning! Let's hurry and prepare ourselves for a new adventure!"'' (Good Morning) *''"It's not bad to walk to school together with you."'' (Walk to School) *''"Sorry, I made you wait, huh? Wanna stop by any place on our way back?"'' (Walk from School) *''"You should get going. Be careful out there!"'' (Leaving Home) *''"Welcome back! You're hungry, right? I'd figured as much, so here's some food. Let's chow together!"'' (Returning Home) *''"Let's have another gaming tournament. They may be games, but I'll give it my all!"'' (Let's Play!) *''"I'm not used to saying this, that I can't deny the truth. I... I've fallen for you."'' (Confession) *''"Honestly, you're too scrawny for me."'' (Rejection) *''"Nepstation!"'' (Nepstation) *''"See you next time!"'' (End) Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Dialogue *''"I'm your average, everyday adventurer, as you can see."'' *''"What a huge honor to be asked an autograph by a CPU..."'' Menu *''"Not bad."'' *''"It's okay, right?"'' (equipment change) *''"Cool."'' (equipment change) Dungeon *''"Jump!"'' *''"Here I go."'' *''"Got an item!"'' *''"Is it a rare item?"'' Battle *''"None can survive a strike from my blade."'' *'My turn." *''"I won't lose!"'' *''"I won't let you go."'' *'I'll take you down with this!" Victory *''"Not bad. Still, you were no match for me."'' *''"How about a fishing mini-game competition?"'' *'No problem at all." *''"Yet again, I'm slicing up junk!"'' (defeat dangerous monster/boss) Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Dialogue Dungeon Battle Victory Category:Falcom Category:Quotes